


Present with Paper and String

by em_n_m_e



Series: Dedication. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coloured Strings Soulmate, F/M, Fluff, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, cute kenma, mentions of Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_n_m_e/pseuds/em_n_m_e
Summary: || Soulmate AU ||Attached with strings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. (:

**Green.**

Thin and strong, just enough – it wrapped around his wrist and stayed that way. He found it difficult at first because, what if it tugged whilst he was playing an _MMORPG_?— Or maybe if he was in the middle of a test? It seemed quite bothersome to the young boy, and he found it hard to believe that it existed. It was only present in his eyes – his to see. It was supposed to feel like a treat, because it was chosen for his own sake.

 

Yet, not knowing what this treat was, how could he let it slide so easily?

 

Though, his eyes managed to blend it in with the rest of the background, he managed to ignore it and his fear of tripping over it or ripping it vanished with the years passed. All around him, people mentioned their strings disappearing and, instead of the string, a presence was by them each and every day – they described this warmth in their chest and the beating of their heart; how love was to ensure, with time and patience.

 

He nod his head, as if he was listening – his eyes concentrating to the screen in front of him without another word to be said. He wouldn't really notice if his string were to disappear, or in any case untie from his hand. It was a hard matter, and he was sure that his soulmate deserved someone better – after all, who could really hang out around him much, except Kuroo, a childhood friend?

 

Maybe, he even wanted the string to disappear without that meeting.

 

He couldn't bare the thought of the responsibilities that would come forth when he would come face to face with a smile of theirs. They _probably_ wouldn't like his personality anyways, right? Looking at that green string, he knew too well that the colour represented them – bright and vibrant as all life that took the form of it, and he hated himself for how alluring it felt to just stare at it – in the middle of the night or in the middle of a boring lesson in school.

 

And whenever he walked, subconsciously, he had to see if the string was, maybe, showing him a sign of his soulmate being anywhere near.

 

As much as he didn't want this responsibility, he felt that anticipation – because, there was still hope. They _could_ accept him for his personality, maybe? Maybe, they wouldn't mind how closed off he was.

 

Thoughts like these crossed his mind countless times a day, and he had to keep check of himself as to not lock himself away even further. His teammates even noticed the lack of absence in his eyes; they were completely dulled out, but they were absolutely thrilled to see the smallest of smiles that was present on his face whenever a particular thought crossed his mind-span.

 

Finally, as his thoughts caught him again, the green string tugged. His footsteps didn’t stop though, the string didn’t catch his acknowledgement. The colour of the string mixed with the other half of it – a golden shade that his other half had. Rushed footsteps approached him and he no longer could ignore the background noises – he turned around after his steps came to a halt.

 

Golden eyes met chocolate orbs, and in that moment of being the crowd around them was insignificant. The girl seemed fragile, almost as if she wished to scoot backwards – she was shy, it seemed. Kenma’s gaze fell on the string, a clear, two coloured bridge made between the two of them, and the golden half of the string was tied around her wrist. Neither of them knew what to do, and it seemed that standing, frozen in their spots was what they were only capable of. With a small sigh, Kenma approached her and – was quite satisfied that she was shorter than him. He didn’t exactly have a preference, nor would have he felt disappointment if she were any taller – though, it made it easier for him to place his hand on her head and ruffle her hair lightly, just like Kuroo did to him.

 

A small smile rose to her lips, and he was grateful that no words were in need to represent each – though, he truly knew it that the moment her smile rose, even without a name – he fell in love with her.

 

“ _Hi._ ”

“ _Hi…_ ”


End file.
